Popularity VS Friendship
by x0x-sw33t-chic-x0x
Summary: |{ate & Lizzie become friends. Then Lizzie disowns Miranda & Gordo for populaity. Can they win her back? Sorry, I'm really bad @ summarys lol! Plz R&R! ^^
1. Summer Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the other characters in this story so you can't sue! Neh Neh :P  
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first Fan Fic, so plz be nice! Lol! I LOVE the show Lizzie McGuire- it rocks!! Plz R&R my story! I want to know how I can make it better before continuing! ^^ I'm gonna have to get at least 3 reviews before I put up the second chapter. Thanx, hope u like my story!  
  
Chapter One  
Summer Vacation  
  
I sat on the side of my pool, watching the sunlight dance along the water. I was a perfect day to end the summer vacation. "Earth to McGuire!" David 'Gordo' Gordon, one of my best friends, called from the other side of the pool.   
"Huh?" I looked up clueless.  
Miranda Sanchez, my other best friend rolled her eyes. "Lizzie, you've been off in la-la land all day!"  
I could feel myself going red. "Sorry, it's just the whole starting high school tomorrow thing…just a bit nervous!"  
Gordo looked at me sympathetically. "You got nothing to worry about! It's gonna be just like junior high."   
I smiled, "Yeah… I guess so…"  
"Seriously Lizzie, it's gonna be fine! Besides, you're gonna have me and Miranda there with you!" Gordo said, comforting me.  
"True!" Miranda agreed from the diving board, "Stop stressing Liz, let's have some fun and enjoy our last day of summer vacation!"  
"Alright," I said.  
Miranda did a bomb off the diving board, while Gordo slid into the pool. I sat there for a moment, staring at the flowerbed when I felt a tug on my foot. I squealed as I was pulled into the pool.   
"Gordo!" I cried, laughing.  
"Aww…poor Lizzie got wet!" he teased.  
I rolled my eyes, then splashed him, He outdid me by splashing me with twice as much water. Then Miranda got involved and we all ended up laughing and worn out.  
After about forty-five minutes of mucking around in the water, Mum called us for lunch.  
"I got some sandwiches and soda for lunch," called Jo McGuire from the back door, "I'll bring them out in a sec, so start drying off."  
We all got out and grabbed our towels. After pigging out on sandwiches and cola, Miranda and I decided to sunbake for a while.   
When Miranda suggested the idea, Gordo groaned.  
"What am I supposed to do while you guys do that?" he complained.  
"Get an tan!" Miranda suggested.  
"No thanks, I've already gotten a tan from the holiday to Hawaii!"  
It was true. Gordo's skin was a lovely tanned colour. I wish I tanned as well as him.  
"Come on," I nagged, "twenty minutes of sunbaking, and we'll do what you want!"  
Gordo sighed. "Fine," he said, "I guess I'll read or something for twenty mintues."  
"That's the spirit!" Miranda cheered.  
  
Twenty minutes passed, and Gordo was ready to go back into the pool. "Come on!" he called from the pool stairs.  
Miranda and I sighed and made our way towards the stairs, but before we could get there, Gordo has jogged towards us and grabbed Miranda around the waist. She screamed as he threw her into the pool playfully.  
I laughed at her and she stuck out her tongue. "Don't think you're getting off that easily McGuire!" Gordo said, before grabbing me around the waist and throwing me into the pool like he had done to Miranda.   
  
After a while of handstands, flips, and whatever was in between, we decided to give the pool a rest for a while.   
"Ok," I said, "What do you guys wanna do?"  
"How about we got shopping?" Miranda suggested.  
"How about NO?" replied Gordo.  
"Have you got a better suggestion?" I asked.  
"Yeah," he replied, "How about we hire some movies?"  
"Okay!" we agreed.  
Shopping would have to wait until another day.  
  
*****  
  
"Welcome to Video Planet!" a lady greeted us.  
"Hi," Miranda, Gordo and I replied in unison.  
We walked to the New Release section. "How about we get 'The Sweetest Thing'? I suggested.  
"Chick flick!" Gordo reminded us.  
"Oh come on, ONE! Please?" I begged.  
Gordo groaned. "Only if I can choose the other one we get!"  
"Fine!" Miranda replied.  
Gordo finally decided on getting 'The Fast and the Furious'.  
As we were checking them out, who should walk in but the most popular girl at school, Kate Saunders, with her best friend, Claire Miller.  
She looked at us and smirked. "Losers!" she muttered as she walked past.  
Miranda put out her foot to trip her, but Kate just stepped over it.   
"I might have fallen for that lame trick in like, the third grade," she said, turning around, "but seriously Sanchez, I'm not a ditz!"  
She flipped her long blonde hair and walked to the back of the room giggling with Claire.  
  
*****  
"Paul Walker is so hott!" Miranda cried, after watching 'The Fast and the Furious'.  
"I agree!" I said.  
"Cameron Diaz wasn't so bad herself!" Gordo said, smiling.  
There was a knock at my bedroom door.  
"Come in!" I called.  
"Gordo," Jo said, stepping into her daughter's room, "You're mum just called, she wants you home soon, so I'll drop you off in a minute when I drop of Miranda."  
"Ok, thanks!" Gordo replied, politely.  
  
After Gordo and Miranda left, I slumped down on my bed. Tomorrow was school. My first day of high school. 'What will it be like?' I wondered. I thought for a while about Kate, Ethan, Claire and Danny, wondering whether they'd be 'top shit' like at the last school. I guess I'd have to wait and find out!  
  
A/N: There it is! My first chapter! YAY!! Lol! Did u like it? Plz review!! 


	2. What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the other characters in this story so you can't sue! Neh Neh :P  
  
A/N: This chapter may seem pretty unbelievable lol- but Kate is still evil!!! ;) Thanks for the reviews! :)  
  
Chapter Two  
What The Hell?  
  
I woke up early Monday morning so I could take my time getting ready. After ten minutes of arguing with myself, I finally decided to wear my bably blue spaghetti strap top with some flared jeans. I walked to the bathroom to do my make-up and hair, but the door was locked.   
I slammed my fist on the door, "Damn it Matt- Get out! The bus is gonna be here in about 10 minutes!"  
I leaned against the wall and waited for my little brother to finish. About five minutes later, Matt came out.  
"What took you so long?" I asked angrily.  
"I just thought I'd take my time," he said, snickering.   
I pushed past him and closed the bathroom door. After I quickly put on some make-up and brushed my hair, I grabbed my satchel bag from the bottom of the stairs and made my way to the bus stop.  
"Lizzie!," Mum called from the front door, "don't you want some breakfast?"   
"No time!" I called, walking quickly around the corner.  
  
As I turned the corner, the bus was just about to pull up. "Oh crap," I muttered, jogging to the bus stop so I didn't miss it.  
"Hey," Miranda greeted me.  
"Hey," I replied, "Where's Gordo?"   
"He's not catching the bus today. His dad's dropping him off."  
"Oh, ok."   
  
We stepped onto the bus and took a seat near the middle. It was a short ride to school, and when we got there, Gordo was waiting at the front gate.  
"Hey guys," he said happily.  
"Hey," Miranda and I replied.  
We walked to our lockers to check our time tables. "What you guys got first?" I asked.  
"Double english," Gordo and Miranda replied together.  
"Great," I muttered, "I got Maths and Chemistry."  
"Damn!" Miranda said.  
  
The bell rang and we made our way to our home groups.   
I was with Gordo. We sat in the row second to the back. When Kate and Claire sat behind us, me and Gordo glanced at eachother.  
"Hey Lizzie!" Kate said smiling.  
"Hey Kate," I said casually.  
Why the hell was Kate talking to ME? She must want something.  
As if he had been reading my mind, Gordo said, "What do you want Kate?"  
"For starters," Kate said, glaring at him, "I was talking to Lizzie, and secondly, I don't need a reason to say hello- I can talk to whoever I want."  
Gordo rolled his eyes and turned around. "So," Kate continued, "Have you checked out any of the guys yet?"  
"No, haven't got a chance..." I replied.  
"Well, you should- there are some real hott guys here!" Kate said.  
"Aren't you going out with Ethan?" I asked.  
I had liked Ethan for as long as I could remember. Kate had always rubbed in the fact that he was out of reach.  
"Yeah," she said, "but you know, people change, move on."  
"Ok, quiet everyone!" the teacher called from the front of the room. He was very tall and had a massive white beard. If he had a couple more pounds on him and a red suit, he'd be a splitting image of Santa Clause.  
"I'm Mr Burve," he said loudly, "I'm your home group leader for the year. This is you assistant house master, Mrs Peters."  
He pointed to a short lady standing in the corner of the room with her arms folded. "Good morning everyone," she said, her face like stone, showing no emotion.  
Everyone muttered good mornings to her, then Mr Burve took attendance and read out the notices. After that, we just talked for the rest of homegroup.  
"Lizzie," Kate asked, "what do you have first period?"  
"Maths, then Chemistry," I replied.  
"Wow- same!" She said, excitedly.  
The bell rang and everyone got up out their seats. "I have a feeling we're gonna become the best of friends this year McGuire!" Kate said, grinning.  
Gordo raised his eyebrows and muttered a small "cya" before going to maths, while Claire glared at Lizzie with her hands on her hips.  
Kate linked arms with Lizzie and led her to Chemistry, leaving Claire behind.  
"What the hell is Kate doing?" Claire muttered to herself before walking to Chemistry alone.  
  
A/N- Sorry this chapter is so short!! 0o0o0oh wats Kate playing at? hehe.. you'll soon find out! PLZ REVIEW ^^ 


	3. Kate's Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the other characters in this story so you can't sue! Neh Neh :P  
  
A/N: Hmm..don't got much 2 say @ the moment... I need a couple more reviews before I continue! XD Tahz!  
  
Chapter Three  
Kate's Promise  
  
What choice did I have? Sit by myself or sit with Kate. The answer was obvious. Kate stopped outside the Maths room.   
"Oh- look there's Ethan! Let's go talk to him!" she said smiling.  
"Uh..ok!" I agreed.  
As we were talking, Claire arrived and joined us. "Thanks for waiting Kate!" she grumbled.  
"Claire, you're fourteen, surely you can find your way to Maths by yourself!" Kate replied, rolling her eyes.  
She didn't dare to argue with Kate, so she just stood there with her arms folded.  
'What the hell is Kate playing at?' I wondered as she tried her best to involve me in her conversation with Ethan.  
"Ethan, Lizzie LOVES Thai food like us! Maybe we should all go grab some afterschool!" Kate enthused.  
"Sure!" Ethan agreed.  
"Inside people!" a short tubby lady shouted from the door.  
We all walked inside. Kate took a seat in the back row, and Claire sat next to her. I sighed. So much for sitting with Kate...  
"Um...Claire, did I say you could sit there?" Kate asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realise I had to ASK to sit next to you. I mean, we're only best friends." Claire said angrily.  
"Don't get in a bitch with me," Kate said calmly, "Go sit somewhere else for once. Besides, you're boring me."  
"There's a seat next to Larry at the front just screaming your name!" I said, smiling.  
It was the only spare seat in the room. If I wasn't sitting next to Kate, that would have been my seat.  
Claire scold, and muttered "bitch" before walking to the front of the room and slamming her books down next to Larry."  
He looked up at her, almost scared. "Don't look at me, don't touch me, and don't even think I like you!" Claire said in a loud bitchy tone.  
Everyone laughed at Larry, including Kate. I felt sorry for him. Claire did that kind of stuff to me all the time last year.  
"SILENCE!" the short, tubby lady yelled from the front of the room, "And don't even think he would WANNA breathe the same air as YOU princess!"  
That was directed at Claire. I liked this teacher.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Gordo sat down next to Miranda, who was doodling in the back of her book and groaned. "Bad homegroup?" she asked, not looking up.  
"Yes- hell yes! Kate has suddenly decided to befriend Lizzie!"  
"Oh no," Miranda said, worried.  
She closed her book and put her chin in her hands. "Is she following?"  
"Hard to tell.." Gordo replied, "She just kinda answered her questions, and at the end, Kate dragged her off to Maths, linking arms."  
"What about Claire?"  
Gordo couldn't help but laugh. "She's turned invisible!"  
Miranda laughed, "So let me get this straight- Kate is ditching Claire and trying to get Lizzie to take her place?"  
"Something like that!" Gordo said.  
"Lizzie wouldn't fall for that shit...she knows better!" Miranda said, confidently, but deep down, she wasn't so sure.  
  
The bell rang for the end of Maths and everyone pulled out their chairs, grabbed their stuff and was on their way.  
"Kate!" Claire called from about three metres behind her.  
Kate stopped and turned around, glaring at Claire. "What?"  
"What is your problem?" Claire asked defensivly.  
"MY problem?" Kate asked angrily.  
"Yeah!" said Claire, her volume rising, "You never paid any attention to Lizzie before- why start now?"  
"Because I'm sick of you Claire. And someone has to replace you!" she replied, smiling.  
"You wouldn't dare," Claire threatened, lowering her voice, "I'm just as much as our group as you are."  
Kate smirked. "Claire, I made you, I can break you!"  
The Kate turned and grabbed Lizzies hand, who was talking to Parker, and dragged her off to Chemistry, leaving Claire alone once again.  
  
"Okay," Mr Mckenzie said, "Do questions 2-7 on page three of the text book. You can talk quietly."  
Kate looked down at my nails and sighed. "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie!" she said, sounding appauled, "you're nails are so plain and unperfected!"  
I blushed, looking down at my hands. "Yeah, I guess the are!"  
"Tell you what," Kate said smiling, "I'll take you for a manicure after we get some Thai with Ethan, okay?"  
"I don't have very much mon-"  
"It's on me!" Kate cut in.  
I smiled, "Thanks Kate!"  
"You're welcome...hey do you know what the answer to question three is?"  
"No," I replied.  
Kate glanced over at Larry's book who was in front of us. "Boron," she said, grinning.  
I laughed and wrote down the answer. Kate wasn't so bad once you got to know her.  
"Tell you what Lizzie," she said, still looking down at her textbook, "I promise to score you a date with Ethan IF you help me..."  
"You're going to dump him?" I asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, I'll do it later sometime..." she said cooly.  
"Ok, what do you want help with?"  
"I need you to help me do something to Claire. Something evil...you know, the kind of things we used to do to you!"  
My face went serious. "Oh yeah..."  
"Oh," Kate said, putting her hand up to her mouth, "I'm really sorry about all those nasty things in the past. But you know, that was forever ago, like last year! Let's start fresh!"  
Start fresh. I liked that. "Okay," I agreed.  
I looked over at Larry. He was working hard and Claire walked past his desk 'accidentally' knocking his pencil case on the floor, his pencils goign everywhere.  
"Oops!" she said, smiling evily, and kept walking.  
If I got a date with Ethan AND got to get even with Claire, what was there to lose?  
I opened my diary to write in my homework. In the corner of the page there was a little sticker photo of Miranda, Gordo and I at the shops during the holidays.  
I figured there was a lot to lose, but I was still deciding whether to risk it or not. I came to a decision.  
"So Kate, what are we gonna do to Claire?"  
  
A/N- Sorry that wasn't a very good chapter- I'll try and make the next ones better! :) ReViEw PLZ!! XD 


	4. All's Fair In Friendship & Basketball

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the other characters except for Brian! SO u can't sue- Neh neh :P  
  
A/N: Hmm..don't got much 2 say @ the moment... I need a couple more reviews before I continue! XD Tahz!  
  
Chapter Four  
Alls Fair In Friendship & Basketball  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda called, running up to me.  
It was recess time and I was putting my things in my bag. Luckily, Kate had gone to the bathroom to put on some more eyeliner, because if she saw me talking to Miranda she probably wouldn't have been very happy.  
"Gordo's waiting in the cafeteria for us- come o-" she turned towards me and took one look at the guilty look on my face and groaned.  
That was the problem with Miranda, she could read you like a book.   
"Well?" she asked, "What is it?"  
"Well...I was just going to spend recess and lunch with Kate today. Miranda's eyes went wide and she put her hands on her hips.  
"Lizzie, that snobby little bitch has been putting us down- yes, including YOU since Middle School. People don't just miraculously change!"  
I saw Kate walk out the bathroom. When she saw me talking to Miranda she raised her eyebrows and walked over.  
"There a problem Miranda?" she asked sweetly.  
Miranda glared at me, "No, everything is FINE!"  
She stormed off towards the cafeteria. "Lizzie," Kate said, noticing I was feeling bad about it, "don't let them feel like shit. If you want to be popular like me, the first thing you gotta learn is not to care what people think!"  
Popular like her? Who said I wanted to be popular? I mean, yeah, I did, but was it that obvious?  
We started walking towards the cafeteria, where we sat with Ethan, Danny, Claire, and someone I hadn't seen before.  
He was VERY hott! He had tanned skin, gorgeous brown eyes, and the BEST smile!  
"Hey!" everyone greeted us.  
"Hey," Kate said smiling, "who are you?"  
She was looking at the new boy. "I'm Brian."  
Kate grinned. I knew what she was thinking. "I'm Kate!" then she grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, "And this, is Lizzie!"  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hi," I replied shyly.  
By the end of recess, Kate was all over Brian. I was trying my best with Ethan in the meantime. When the bell rang, I walked to Phys. Ed. with Claire.   
Kate had english and art, so I was alone with Claire for the first time ever. I was scared.  
"So," she said looking straight ahead as we walked, "how does it feel to be dragged up from trailer trash to the top group?"  
I spun around and faced her. "Claire, what the hell is your problem with me and my friends?!"  
She just raised her eyeborws.  
"Well," she said, contining down the hall, and ignoring my question, "you have a choice to make."  
She saw the confused look on my face and rolled her eyes. "Ok, you have to make a decision about who you want to be friends with. Kate and Ethan, or Miranda and Gordo."  
I pushed past her walked inside the classroom. I was sick of Claire.  
  
"Hey," Gordo greeted me.  
"Hi!" I said.  
Miranda sat next to Gordo, saying nothing, just giving me daggers.  
"Look- Im sorry about recess and lunch! Guys, you are my best friends, I wouldn't trade you for the world!"  
"But you would for popularity?" Miranda snapped.  
"I'm just making some new friends Miranda. Maybe you should do the same!"  
"Ok, nice people," Miranda started, "I don't mind, KATE I do!"  
"Kate's not as bad as you think she is!" I said defensivly.  
Gordo groaned. "Miranda, Lizzie, please- shutup!"  
He looked at Miranda, "If Lizzie wants to make new friends, that's fine! She can choose who she wants to be friends with!"  
"BUT," he said, looking at me, "we don't wanna be left in the dark. You aren't ditching us are you?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Of course not! I would never do that!"  
"Good," said Miranda smiling.  
I smiled back, Mr Burve walked into the room. "Alright everyone!" he shouted over the noisy chatter of the class, "Into the gym!"  
We all lined up in the gym and Mr Burve walked along the line, inspecting us all. It felt an awful lot like those military movies.   
"Ok," he said, "let's play ball!"  
Everyone looked around confused.  
"Basketball!!" he cried.  
There was a couple of 'oh's!' then everyone divided themselves into two teams.  
On my team was Gordo, Miranda, Claire, some new kids and me. And on the other team, there was Ethan, Larry, Parker, and some other new kids.  
Mr Burve blew his whistle and the game began. Of course, all the guys were hogging the ball. Ethan was the first one with the ball after the jump. I think he surprised everyone when he took it all the way and slam dunked it.  
"Niiiice Craft!" said one of the new kids (I think he name was Sean), slapping Ethans hand down low.  
I just stood there with the rest of the girls when Gordo passed me the ball. I panicked and looked around.  
The only person who was in a good spot was Claire, so I passed to her. "Don't pass to me you idiot!" she screeched, before ditching the ball back.  
Everyone stared at her for a second, thinking about how weird that was, and then we all just got on with the game. When the ball had gotten passed back to me by Claire, I passed to Miranda who got a goal.  
"Yay!" we cried together, slapping eachother a high five.  
After the double lesson, I walked to my locker with Miranda and Gordo.  
"Well," said Miranda sadly, "I guess I'll see you later!"  
"Wait!" I cried as she walked down the hall.  
I changed my mind. I wanted to hang with them at lunch. But then out of nowhere, came Kate. "Hi Lizzie! I hope Claire wasn't getting up your ass too much in Sport! Don't worry, I'm getting rid of her soon!" she said with en evil grin, "Oh damn," she said looking down at her diary, then looking back up at me, "I have a detention now, so you're on your own! Ethan and that are in the cafeteria. Meet you at my locker afterschool, cya!"  
Then she strutted off to her detention. A DT on the first day? Woah! 'Well,' I thought, 'if she's not gonna be there, might as well go hang with Miranda and Gordo!'  
I spotted them near Gordo's locker, so I ran up and greeted them. "Hey!" I said happily.  
"Hey," said Miranda looking through her diary.  
"Uh hey...where's Kate?" Gordo asked.  
"Well, she has a detention, so-"  
"On the first day?" Miranda and Gordo asked confused.  
"Yeah...dunno what she did, but anyway, so I thought I'd hang with you guys!"  
Miranda and Gordo smiled, and we walked outside and sat under a tree. We talked all lunch, about all sorts of stuff. When the bell rang, I said goodbye and headed to my next class.  
After spending time with Kate, I never realised how BORING Gordo and Miranda were.  
  
A/N- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0oh!!! What will Lizzie decide to do? Hmmm yeh! Thanks for all ur excellent reviews :) 


End file.
